nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell Van Morgan is a popular animated television series based on Nickelodeon's 1998 video game series of the same name created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. The pilot episode first aired in the US on Nickelodeon after Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on February 27 1998. It officially aired on May 7 2000. The main characters are an Afro-Latin American manga artist, Mitchell Van Morgan; his smart chubby African-American best pal Gavin O'Neal Davis; his lucky and loving girlfriend Carolyn Ashley Taylor; Gavin's self-professed girlfriend Jennifer Hooker; and his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who is an African-American evil scientist. Most episodes take place in the town of Raleighopolis (a town and a metropolis city mainly based on Raleigh NC, Orange County, NC (USA), Wilmington, NC (USA), the Charlotte, NC (USA), NYC Twin towers and finally Eatontown, NJ (USA)), the main setting of the series. The cartoon is designed to appeal to older viewers as much as to children. This has a lot to do with the way of video game life and situations are similar to normal terrestrial lifestyles. Mitchell lives in a house next to a speedway, while his neighbors and his buddies live in different destinations located in Raleighopolis. The suggestion is that a north carolinian metropolis area has urban habitats based on Hillsborough, NC (USA). Mitchell Van Morgan the first Movie, which was released on November 19 2000, This is also the first time he stars in a Nickelodeon Movies. Popularity Mitchell Van Morgan has gained a loyal international following with children and adults alike giving it the similar idea as the series' companion franchises SpongeBob SquarePants and Tak and the Power of Juju. The merchandise based on the show, for instance, ranges from comic books made by Dark Horse Comics, and it's own video game franchise made by THQ (currently by THQ Nordic, because of the chapter 11 THQ bankrupty). History / Production Controversy Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been involved in several public controversies, including one centered on former Sega employee Naoto Ohshima liking the series' ideas because it reminds him much of his older days as a Sega employee in the early 1990s. In 2017, Viacom described to the series as the most powerful videogame franchises that Nickelodeon has ever made during the series' 19th Anniversary. Voice Actors and their characters * Jason Anthony Griffith: Mitchell Van Morgan * Amy Palant: Gavin O'Neal Davis * Moneca Stori: Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Lisa Ortiz: Jennifer Hooker * Dan Green: Martin J.Moody * Richard Ian Cox: David Jessie Drake * Kirby Robert Burrow Nicholas Dunn * Mike Pollock: Marquessa * Meg Ryan: Genola * David Keith: Dr. Alexander Payne * Aspen Miller: Amanda Payne, Anthony Nguyen * Scott Bullock: Airsailors * Fred Tatasciore: Welton Payne-Smythe Main Crew * Viacom Networks Japan Co., LTD: Creator/Executive Producer/Writer/Story Editor/ (2000-Current) * Micah Wright: Producer/Writer/Executive Producer (2001-Present) * Derek Drymon: Creative Director/Developer (2000-2005) * Vincent Waller: Creative Director (2005-2015)/Writer/Storyboard Artist & Director/Technicial Director (2005-) * Merriwether Williams: Story Editor/Writer * Tae Soo Kim: Character Designer/Prop & Mechanical Designer * Jay Lender: Writer/Storyboard Artist & Director * Sam Henderson: Writer/Storyboard Director * Kaz: Writer/Storyboard Artist * Aaron Springer: Writer/Storyboard Artist & Director * C.H. Greenblatt: Writer/Storyboard Artist & Director * Michiru Yamane: Music Composer * Charlie Brissette: Music & Sound Effects Designer * David Wigforss: Special Effects (CG visual effects animator) * Caleb Muerer: Art Director * Lolee Aries: Executive in Charge of Production * Ralph Sanchezz: Production Executive * Nick Jennings: Developer * Rumiko Takahashi: Producer/Artist/Writer * Dani Michaeli: Writer/Producer * Eric Wiese: Writer/Storyboard Artist * Mark O'Hare: Writer/Storyboard Artist & Director * Steven Fonti: Writer/Storyboard Director * Chris Mitchell: Writer/Storyboard Artist * Mike Bell: Writer/Storyboard Director (2005-) * Syma Sambar: Producer * Studio Pierrot: Animation Service * Alan Smart: Animation Director * Tom Yasumi: Animation Director * Andrew Overtoom: Animation Director * Sean Dempsey: Animation Director Characters * Mitchell Van Morgan :A Afro-Latino American teenage manga artist who is the main protagonist of the series. He lives in Raleighopolis with his friends, He also works as an aspiring comicbook artist and a video game topdog. Although He is loved by the other characters as well. * Gavin O'Neal Davis : A very intelligent & chubby African-American teenage mechanic, who is Mitchell's best friend and sidekick. Although loved by mostly Jennifer, and Mitchell & Gavin shares a brotherly bond during their childhood. * Carolyn Ashley Taylor : A well-educated Caucasian-American schoolgirl who is Mitchell's lucky girlfriend and childhood friend. She also works as a babysitter, usually gathers four-leaf clovers for luck and is kindly carefree with Marrying Mitchell. * Jennifer Hooker : A cheerful Caucasian-American teenage go-getter who is Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend and Carolyn's best friend. Jennifer & Carolyn shares a sisterly bond during their childhood (sharing the same idea as Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly bond) and She is stubbornly obsessed with Marrying Gavin. * Martin J. Moody : He is an athletic Redhead-American teenage powerhouse who is Mitchell's friend and rival. He protects the Master Stone from theft on the floating island. * David Jessie Drake : A money-addicted, athletic, lazy and trivial Caucasian-American teenage werewolf who is Mitchell & Martin's friend also Gavin's friendly rival. He plays soccer during childhood. David also has a record player for being a professional soccer player. * Nicholas Dunn : An Caucasian-American teenage snowboarder/Auto-mechanic who is Mitchell's other friend and Devin's boyfriend. * Marquessa : The owner of Marquessa Land and Mitchell's main arch-nemesis. He is an African-American evil scientist who is the main antagonist of the series. Usually, He is determined to conquer the world with greedy intentions and end Mitchell's heroic reign. Episodes List of Mitchell Van Morgan episodes Seasons Episodes: Movies Picture DVD References External links Category:NickToons Show Category:Shows on Nickelodeon